Tomodachi Life
Tomodachi Life, also known as Tomodachi Collection: New Life(トモダチコレクション 新生活 Tomodachi Korekushon: Shin Seikatsu) in Japan is a real-time life simulation video game for the Nintendo 3DS and the second game in the Tomodachi series. ''It was developed in Japan by Nintendo SPD and published by Nintendo. It released on April 18th, 2013 in Japan and was followed by North America and Europe on June 6th, 2014 and Australia on June 7th, 2014. Tomodachi Life was the best selling in Japan during it's release week, selling approx. 400,000 units. To date, Tomodachi Life has sold almost 2 million copies worldwide, making it the 14th best-selling Nintendo 3DS title. Included in the game's box and as a Club Nintendo Platinum member reward, there was an exclusive demo called the Tomodachi Life: Move In version. Gameplay In Tomodachi Life, you watch over a "look-alike" of your Mii as well as other Miis. The game takes place on an abandoned island, in which you place Miis to live in the pre-built apartments and tend to their needs and wishes. This includes food, clothing, playing games, developing friendships and romantic relationships, and interacting with items. You have no control over what a Mii wants, but you can influence it's decisions. Miis are able to get married and have children, but characters of the same sex cannot marry. The game is played in real time, so time progresses even if you are not playing the game. Unlike fellow Nintendo life simulation series, ''Animal Crossing, there is no penalty for taking long or short breaks from your island. Your inhabitants may want something, but it's nothing that wouldn't have developed over time if s/he had been playing continuously. Your Miis have a unique personality, voice, and dis/likes. You can register a resident at the Town Hall. When inducing a Mii into your island, you will set their looks, birthdates, names, voice, and take a quiz to determine their personalities. Their personalities affect how they interact as well as what they like and dislike. Appearences Outside the Series Super Smash Bros. for 3DS A stage based on Tomodachi Life has been confirmed to appear in the Nintendo 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for WIi U and 3DS. Not much is known about the stage, however it looks like it takes place within an apartment. It was first revealed in the March 14, 2014 Picture of the Day. Reception Tomodachi Life has recieved positive reviews across the board, and averages 75% on GameRankings and 72/100 on Metacritic. It recieved a 8.4 from IGN, calling it a "suprisingly fun and rewarding experience". Nintendo-based webiste Nintendo Life awarded it an 8/10, or a "good". Additionally, game website Polygon awarded Tomodachi Life with a 7.5, praising it's quirkyness. Tomodachi Life has gotten harsh criticism for not allowing Miis of the same sex to marry. This has stirred by many fans of the series and critics alike. However, in an attempt to better include everyone who enjoys Tomodachi, Nintendo has promised that future releases will have this ability. Despite said promises, a Miiquality campaign has been going around on the internet begging Nintendo to allow homosexual marriage for this particular title. Category:Games Category:Tomodachi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS games